There's a Black Snail in the Clubhouse! Transcript
(The episode starts at the Bikini Bottom Cemetery where it is stormy as the thunderstorm clashes and lightning flashes) Owl Clam: (Hoots) Sea Bats: (Files above the full moon screeches) Black Snail: Reoooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! (He slithers all the way down to the town of Bikini Bottom where it is raining. All the citizens of Bikini Bottom came out of the eatery building where they saw the rain coming down and thunderstorm clashes and lightning flashes) Nat: Neptune's trowzers it's rainning really fast it's like the weathers never change. Frank (Red Shirt) Has anyone forgot to carry an umberrlla? Shubie: I've got one. (Takes out an umberlla and opens it up) Sadie: Brilliant Shubie. This will keep us all dry from the rain. Sally: Yeah this is a amazing idea! Charlie: Yeah really smart! Fred: This umberrlla will keep us all dry from the rain. Black Snail: (Off-Screen) Reoooooooooooooooooow!!! Pilar: Hold it! Did you hear that? Tina Fran: What's that sound? (A Black Snail who came to Bikini Bottom as lightning flases and Thunder Claps) Black Snail: Reoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! Harold William Reginald: It's the Black Snail!! Eveyln: Everybody run! There's a Black Snail on the loose! (All the people of Bikini Bottom started to scream and run for their lives as the Black Snail slithers all the way to Snail-Park where the Snail-Clubhouse is) Black Snail: Reooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! (We cut to SpongeBob's Pineapple house on the street on the dark and rainy day where SpongeBob looks at the window) SpongeBob: Ooh. It looks like raining cats and dogs here today, Gary. And I can't go to work today during a powerful Thunderstorm. Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: Yes little guys. I know you wanted to go to the Snail-Clubhouse with all of your Snail-Friends. But the weather outside is bad. But that's okay if you wanted to go all by yourselves in the rain. Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: (Walks toward the couch and watched some T.V.) I'll just sit here and watched some television. Gary. Snellie and Lary: Meow. (They went outside in the rain by heading toward the Snail-Clubhouse in Snail-Clubhouse in Snail-Park then they bumped into all 19 snails outside the clubhouse) Gary: Hi guys! Boss: Hey there little Runts! Daniel: Good morning Gary, Snellie and Lary or rather scary morning. Snellie: Is something the matter? Lary: Yeah. What's the deal here? Little Dollar: There's somebody new inside our clubhouse. Yo-yo: And it came from the Bikini Bottom Cemetery. Gary: You mean a spooky place filled with dead people of zombies? Boss: Yeah that's exactly what we mean. Spike: Yeah. Let's get inside the Snail-Clubhouse. Dan: It's starting to freeze in here from this storm. (All 22 Snails slithered inside the Snail-Clubhouse to keep themselves dry from the rain) Edward: (Sighs) At least we find ourselves some shether from the rain. Penney: Yeah what next? A scary snail in our clubhouse? Black Snail: Reooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! (All 22 Snails saw the Black Snail as the thunder claps and lightning flashes) REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!! All 22 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Runs away from the Black Snail and headed back outside in the rain) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! MOMMY!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Black Snail: REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!! (Followed all 22 snails while slithering fast. He is heading toward 3451 Anchor Way where Mr. Krabs lives) REOOOOOOOOW!!! (All 22 Snails slithered toward 124 Conch Street the tiki head island house where Squidward lives and bangs on the door until Squidward opens the door and all 22 snails banged on Squidward's face) Squidward: OW OW OW! Pat: MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! All 22 Snails: Squidward! Help us! There's a... There's a... A Black Snail in our clubhouse!!! Squidward: Gary! How many times do I have to tell all of you snails!? I don't beliveve in Black Snails! And I'd never liked you! (Slams and closes the door on all 22 snails' face. All 22 Snails slithered toward Patrick's Rock house scaredly) All 22 Snails: PATRICK!!! Patrick! Patrick! Patrick! Patrick! (The Rock house opens revealing Patrick inside and on top of the rock ceiling) Gary: Patrick! You gotta help us! There's a Black Snail in our... (Patrick got scared as the rock house closes on him) Clubhouse. Mr. Krabs: (Off-Screen) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Eugene: That was Mr. Krabs! Victoria: (Gasps) He's in danger! Mary: We've gotta save him! (All 22 Snails slithered toward 3451 Anchor Way on the road where Mr. Krabs lives and went inside the anchor house) All 22 Snails: (Gasps and saw Mr. Krabs and the Black Snail) Black Snail: Reoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! Mr. Krabs: Helllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllp!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 22 snails who saw Mr. Krabs being scared by a Black Snail) Black Snail: REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! Mr. Krabs: (To the Black Snail) What do you want from me?!! Micheal: It's gonna scare Mr. Krabs! Sweet Sue: Oh no!! Victoria: Someone save him! Black Snail: REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! Boss: Krabs! Gary: Hang on, Mr. Krabs! I'll save you from the Black Snail! (Slithers fast toward the Black Snail and attacks it by saving Mr. Krabs from being scared) Black Snail: REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! (Gary and the Black Snail started to fight each other with a fighting cloud) Snellie: Get it, Gary! Lary: Yeah give him a punch! Pat: Ookyooooooooooooooo! Mr. Krabs: Keep that black vermin out of my house! (The fightning cloud disappears as Gary and the Black Snail are meowing to each other) Gary: (To the Black Snail) Meow reow reow reow reow reow meow meow!! Black Snail: REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! (Leaves and gets out of the anchor house Mr. Krabs is living in) Boss: That's right stay out of Krabs' house you black wit! Foofie: Who is that Black Snail, Eugene Krabs? Mosteeze: And why has it come to haunt Bikini Bottom? Mr. Krabs: That me snails he's none other than "Blacky the Black Snail". I remember it back when I was searching Mr. Smity's number one hat for the last 300 years. Billy: Who in the name of Neptune is Blacky? Mr. Krabs: I'll tell you. Back when I was in the Bikini Bottom Cemetery... (Scene flashes back to the episode "One Krabs' Trash" and Mr. Krabs explained all about it for over 300 years) I was sent on the mission to find Mr. Smity's number 1 hat. Untill strange noises scare me to death! The Owl Clam hoots with his owl eyes. The Sea Bat Scallops fly upon the full moon and I ducked down. And there I saw Blacky the Black Snail who was black! Black Snail: (To Mr. Krabs) REOOOOOW!!! Mr. Krabs: (Gasps in the flashback episode as the Black Snail slithered away. Then the scene flashes back to Mr. Krabs and all 22 snails) And now he's upsest with me from stealing the number 1 drinking straw hat. Gary: (Slithers back to Mr. Krabs) I can't beliveve you stole Mr. Smity's hat from the cemetery, Mr. Krabs. Rocky: Just before that Black Snail was a mith. Mary: That mean ol' mithy Black Snail! Pat: Ookyooooooo! Mr. Krabs: Oh I'm telling you. He's no mith. Blacky the Black Snail is just like you 22 bottom feeders. Only that he's from the shadows all black with yellow eyes and red pupulls, a purple swirl in his black shell and a dark blue snail body in his purple slitherly bottom. Boss: Hey! Don't worry, Krabs. When we get through with that Black Snail, The doctor won't know which side his soul his lips back on!... Two! Pat: Ookyoo! Daniel: You heard the Boss, Mr. Krabs we'll find Mr. Smity's number one hat before you know it. Little Dollar: Maybe we should bring my owner Mr. Krabs along for the ride. Yo-yo: Blacky is none other than a monster he is. Mr. Krabs: Great idea, Me little bottom feeders. Boss: That little black snail's gonna get what's coming to him. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to SpongeBob's Pineapple house where SpongeBob is still watching television) SpongeBob: I wonder how Gary is doing with all of his adventures with his snail-friends. (Then the breaking news from SpongeBob's Television comes on with a special news bullintin) Johnny Erain: We interrupt this program for a special news bulletin! "TERROR IN THE SHELL!" Black Snail: REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! Johnny Erain: All the citizens in Bikini Bottom beware of the killer snail who came into the cemetery and his name was... "BLACKY THE BLACK SNAIL!" Black Snail: REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!! Johnny Erain: Then our royal residents Gary the Snail and his 21 snails are after this monster scaring everyone out of town which they are after the black snail named... "BLACK THE BLACK SNAIL!" (Black Snail: REOOOOOW!!!) We now go to Perch Perkins live from the Bikini Bottom news. Perch Perkins: Perch Perkins here coming to you live from this stormy weather in town of Bikini Bottom talking the name of a Black Snail named Blacky. Tell me Tom Smith has anyone ever heard of this snails' from this cemetery named Blacky? Tom: Well I'd never seen a snail who was a monster before in my life! Martha: Hey I saw that Black Snail before. He belongs to Mr. Smity. Frank Fishbowl: But Mr. Smity disappeared 300 years ago. Scooter: Dude! That snail Mr. Smity owned is terrorizing the people who we are! Perch Perkins: Hey! One at a time people I can't hear all of you of what you're saying. Pilar: Guys he's right! Nat: The Black Snail's spreading through the air! Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Runs for their lives) Perch Perkins: Well you heard it here folks. We're all doomed to this stormy weather! Thanks to that Black Snail! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Runs around in circles. We moved to all 22 snails and Mr. Krabs searching for the Black Snail) Mr. Krabs: This way, fellers! Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Spike: Hey how come we get to follow the cheaps kate's orders guys? Boss: 'Cause Krabs is in charge of everything in the sea. Dan: To think we have to follow Mr. Krabs. Spike: Well I think that was pretty rediclous. Mr. Krabs: Hurry lads! We've got to find Mr. Smity's number one hat. Then we'll find the Black Snail. Boss: Let's start near the dumpster. Foofie: That is where we snails find some seaweed noodle stew. Petey: And once we find Mr. Smity's number one drinking straw hat, The Black Snail will know who Mr. Smity is. Billy: Then we'll catch him and tie him with a rope nice and tight. Rocky: Why do we even think of that before? Pat: Ookyoo. Mr. Krabs: I'll dig something out of the dumpster. (Does so as he digs with his claws and pinchers out of the dumpster) Daniel: Uh... This might take a while for you to find the hat. Mr. Krabs: At least I can dig with me claws. Little Dollar: I have to admit. Mr. Krabs know anything. Yo-yo: He can even dig with his claws on the ground. Pat: Ookyoo. Mr. Krabs: Ah-ha! (Founds the Mr. Smity's drinking straw hat with a number 1 on it) I've found it! Mary: He found it! Boy is everyone in Bikini Bottom going to be so surprised! Gary: That's the number one hat SpongeBob wears. Snellie: It's very special to everyone! Lary: Who would someone throw this number one hat away? Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Micheal: I'll take that question. Some of the buyers wanted that hat because it is a million dollars in it. Victoria: And some seller who wanted to buy that hat must had burried it somewhere in cemetery. Sweet Sue: Besides. It was cheap by a crab. Which he was. Mr. Krabs: Uh what are you talking about, Snails? This hat is not cheap as it is. Eugene: Maybe someone who found it must belong to that smity guy who was dead. Penney: Mr. Krabs should be ashamed to Mr. Smity. Edward: You shouldn't take his hat that doesn't belong to you. It hurts other dead fish who are zombies. Mr. Krabs: You're right. Mary: Excuse an wa? May I take a look at that hat even though if it's not Mr. Smity's? Mr. Krabs: Uh...Sure thing...Mary. Mary: Thank you Misour Krabs. (Takes the number one hat out of Mr. Krabs' claws and looks at it) Daniel: This won't take long. Will it? Boss: No. It won't. (Then all 22 snails and Mr. Krabs went out of the dumpster and back to the town of Bikini Bottom where everyone is running away for somebody at the Bikini Bottom Cemetery screaming) Pat: Ookyoo? Gary: Hey! Why's everybody running away screaming? All People of Bikini Bottom: The Zombies are coming!!! The Zombies are coming!!! Mr. Krabs: Correction folks. One Black Snail is coming. But don't worry. We'll be ready for him! Snellie: Blacky isn't alone anymore. Lary: Yeah. Look! (The Black Snail leads all the army of the living dead of zombie fish in the town of Bikini Bottom) All people of Bikini Bottom: The Zombies are coming!!! The Zombies are coming!!! The zombies are coming!!! Zombie Fishes: RWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!!! Black Snail: REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! Mr. Krabs: ZOMBIES!!! All 22 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Mr. Krabs and all 22 snails in Bikini Bottom where they are running away from the zombies and the Black Snail) Mr. Krabs: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! All 22 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! MOMMY!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Black Snail: REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! (Zombie Fishes moaning. Mr. Krabs and all 22 snails ran all the way to conch street and toward SpongeBob's Pineapple house screaming for help) Mr. Krabs: SPONGEBOB!!! HELP!!! All 22 Snails: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!! (Inside, SpongeBob heard a sound of Mr. Krabs and all 22 snails' help from outside) SpongeBob: Jumpin Jellyfish! Someone's calling for help! I've forgot to save Gary and his Snail-Friends and Mr. Krabs. (Runs toward the door and opens it letting Gary and his 21 Snail-Friends and Mr. Krabs inside his pineapple house) Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, there you are! You've got to help us! Boss: We've been chased by zombies! SpongeBob: Why should I help you? Spike: We we're outside solving a mystery of the Black Snail and somehow the zombies came to town and chased us. Dan: We've found the drinking straw hat it has a #1 in it on it's logo. Look! Nobody sells it or buys it anymore! SpongeBob: Whoa! Hold on! (Takes the number 1 drinking straw hat) I remember this hat! It must have been someone who was number 1. Pat: Ookyoo. Gary: Where exactly? SpongeBob: Mr. Smity must have been #1 for the past years since he's dead and has to rest in peace in the Bikini Bottom cemetery! Edward: How do you know all this, SpongeBob? Penney: Pretty adviced when he's really dead. (Thunderstorm claps and crashes and lightning flashes as the Black Snail slithers through the snail-door coming inside. Everyone gasps twice and all 22 snails gasps and turns around and saw Mr. Smity the zombie dead fish as SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs saw the Black Snail) Mr. Smity: Hey man. That's my hat. Give it back. Gary: MR. SMITY!!! Mr. Krabs: But that's impossible! SpongeBob: We'd thought you were dead. Black Snail: Reoooow!!! Mr. Smity: What's that Black Snail doing here? He's my pet snail. Give him back. Gary: No way, Mr. Smity!! Snellie: Go on and find your own hat!! Lary: That's not gonna happen you dead fish!! Mr. Smity: I guess I have to take them from you. Boss: Oh yeah? You and what army!? (The zombies fishes came inside the pineapple house moaning) Mr. Smity: Only the army of the living dead! SpongeBob: Zombies! I saw this in the movie last halloween once with my best friend Patrick. Gary: I saw that in the movie too. Mr. Smity: That's disgusting. We just want our hat and snail back. Boss: Looks like you've got another one coming, dead fishy! Daniel, Little Dollar and Yo-yo: Yeah!!! Black Snail: REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! (Slithers toward all 22 snails and hisses and snarls at Mr. Smity) Mr. Smity: Blacky! How dare you betray your master!!? Gary: Incase you've forgotten Blacky the Black Snail is one of us now. Now there's 26 of us snails! Snellie: That's right! Daniel: We snails have to look out for each other! Pat: Meow! Ookyoo! Meow! Ookyoo! Boss: Let's show them, Fellas! (Mr. Krabs grabs the sword fish head out of his body of a skeletion) Mr. Krabs: Go on back! Back I say! Mr. Smity: (To his army of zombie fishes) Attack! (All the zombie dead fishes pull out their weapons while all 23 snails began to fight the zombie dead fish along with SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs) Spike: Get em!!! (SpongeBob karate chops 20 bones of zombie dead fishes. Mr. Krabs slashes the zombie dead fishes made of bones with his sword fish head on his claws. Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar and Yo-yo scratches the zombie dead fishes with their snail-hands. Victoria lassoed her leech and pulls one dead fish made of bones making it go down. Mosteeze twirled her ribbon and grabbed one zombie dead fish and yanked it making it go down, Mary, Foofie, Petey and Billy tackled 10 zombie dead fishes with their snail-bodies. Micheal, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward bites 6 of their zombie dead fishes' bones and pull em making them go down. And Boss, Dan and Spike slammed all the zombie dead fishes and Mr. Smity with their snail-bodies making their bones fall apart) Black Snail: REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! SpongeBob: We did it!! Mr. Krabs: Horaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Arr har har har har har har!!! Pat: Ookyoooooooooooooo!!! Gary: We'd defeated the dead zombie fishes! Victory Meow!! All 23 Snails: MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!! SpongeBob: Actually, Gary it's Victory Screech. Not Victory Meow. Mosteeze: We can do Victory Meow too you know. Just us snails and now somebody's going to clean up all these bones. Mary: Oui. Besides we've got Blacky the Black Snail with us. Victoria: Boy are we snails so brave! We got over our fears of zombies. Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Foofie: What do you know? We had a terrafying adventure now didn't we? Micheal: We are 26 snails even without the Alley Snails. Sweet Sue: We're really amazing huh? Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Penney: That we are guys. That we are. Edward: I just love a happy ending without scary movies made with end credits. Eugene: Me too. Boss: Alright Fellas back to the Snail-Clubhouse. (All 22 Snails and the Black Snail when outside again where it stopped rainning and thundering at night time and slithered toward the Snail-Clubhouse at Snail-Park) Mr. Krabs: (To SpongeBob) We realize were cleaning up all these bones up would we? (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to the Snail-Clubhouse that night. All 22 Snails and Blacky the Black Snail went back inside to relax) Gary: It's so good to be with you, Black Snail. Black Snail: MREOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Snellie: For now there's 26 of us snails. Lary: Yeah. Let's us show you around this place before we go back to our owners and our homes in the building. (But when the 23 snails got inside the Snail-Clubhouse they saw... Puffy Fluffy Monster, Alaskan Bull Worm, Appetizer, Cave Monster, Sewer Monster and all ten trench monsters) All Monsters: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! (Thunder claps and crashes and Lightning flashes) All 23 Snails: (Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Zooms inside Gary's mouth shouting his lungs out) THE END... OR IS IT? NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL 2 Squidward: Hi there! I am Squidward Q Tentacles. As you know Gary and all 21 snails along with the Black Snail can't dance to the music and so does Pearl as well. But not me. I'm a great dancer. So now Pearl and all 23 snails have to go to the prom together and learn how to dance to their music. Next time on The Adventures Of Gary The Snail 2. "Snails Can't Dance!" See ya then!!! And so long!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes